Something Flutter
by Kim Leera
Summary: Kisah perjalanan cinta rumit dimana Kim Jongin harus berusaha mendapatkan milik'nya'. kaisoo, hansoo fanfic


**You can't get familiar with something from the beginning**

**I think of the flickering moments so my heart can rush again**

_Kamu tidak dapat akrab dengan sesuatu dari awal_

_Aku berpikir tentang kejapan waktu jadi hatiku berdesakan lag_i

Pertemuan awal kita terlihat aneh atau canggung, memang kita bertemu dengan cara yang bisa dibilang 'kebetulan'. Kebetulan yang merupakan awal dari takdir kita. Ahni awal takdirmu, karena dari lama aku mengharapkanmu.

Hari itu segerombolan namja sedang bermain basket di bawah teriknya matahari. Di pinggiran lapangan banyak fangirl maupun fanboy yang mengerubungi dan menyemangati para pemain basket, bisa dibilang separo dari mereka merupakan fans seorang Kim Jongin. Lelaki dengan kulit tan yang membuatnya terlihat sexy serta fisik lain yang menunjang seperti badan yang tinggi dan mata hazel yang ketika kau menatapnya seolah ada sengatan listrik mengalir di tubuhmu. Tak hanya fisik yang sempurna, dia memiliki kepopuleran dan juga kekayaan. Bisa dibilang hidupnya sempurna, namun semua itu tak berarti bagi Jongin. Karena yang 'betul' ia inginkan tak pernah datang padanya. Alangkah sempurnanya hidup Jongin bila apa yang 'betul' ia inginkan bisa ia dapatkan.

Selesai capek bermain basket, bukannya segera berganti pakaian atau mandi ia malah menuju ruangan klub musik sekolah yang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan basket, bagi Kai. Lapangan basket yang berada di gedung olahraga berjarak 50 m dari gedung seni. Sekolah mereka memiliki fasilitas yang menunjang untuk keperluan murid-muridnya, jelas karena sekolah Jongin bukanlah sekolah biasa tapi sekolah dengan murid-murid kaya ya setidaknya mampu untuk membayar 550.000 won per bulan.

'kenapa sepi sekali? Biasanya 'dia' akan kemari' batin Kai

Biasanya Kai akan mendengar nyanyian surga dari sana, nyanyian dari 'seseorang'. Dibukanya perlahan pintu masuk itu, benar-benar sepi.

"Aish kemana dia?" ucap Kai

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Omo, Lee seongsaenim. Kau mengagetkanku" kata Kai seraya mengelus dadanya

"Haha, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kim Jongin?"

"A-aa-aku mencari..." Kai bingung harus menjawab apa

"Kai" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari luar

"Ah aku mencari Luhan hyung. Aku permisi seongsaenim" kata Kai seraya membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruang musik itu. Untung ada Luhan, dia benar-benar tak tau harus menjawab apa, mana mungkin ia berterus terang mencari 'dia'

"Kau mencari siapa Kai?"

"Hehe, ada saja. Kajja kita ke kantin perutku lapar sekali hyung" ucap Jongin seraya merangkul bahu Luhan

"Yaak, kau bau sekali. Aigoo pasti kau habis bermain basket. Jongin gantilah baju setidaknya, apa kau tak malu dengan gelar pangeran sekolahmu itu" kata Luhan menasehati Kai dengan serius ya dari cara memanggil nama aslinya.

"Yaa hyung, asal kau tau putri Diana pun ingin mencium bau keringatku ini."

"Hash, terserahmu. Aku hanya kasian yang akan menjadi pacarmu nanti"

"Aish kau banyak bicara hyung" kata Kai lalu meninggalkan Luhan dan berlari ke kantin barangkali 'dia' ada di kantin

"Yak, kim Jongin tunggu akuuu"

-Kantin-

'Benar tebakanku, kita memang takdir' batin Kai

"Hosh, hosh Kai kenapa kau harus lari" kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah di samping dengan posisi memegang lutut diikuti napas yang terengah-engah.

"Sudah kubilang aku lapar, hyung" lalu dia pun ikut masuk dalam gerombolan anak yang berdesakan mengambil makanan sekaligus supaya bisa dekat dengan 'dia'

Walaupun ini sekolah mahal, tetap saja kalo urusan kantin tak bisa full service karena banyaknya murid. Dan para murid lebih suka berebut seperti ini dari pada mengantri dengan tenang. Kai menuju stan ramen, karena 'dia' sedang berjuang di sana demi perutnya. Ketika Kai sudah mulai dekat, entah bagaimana 'dia' hampir terjatuh dengan cup ramennya. Kai pun membantu dengan memegang pinggang kecil itu, namun

JEZZZ

"Argh appo, neomu appoyo" teriak Kai dan membuat 'dia' panik

"Mianhae, Kai-ssi. Ayo kita ke UKS" katanya dengan menarik telapak tangan Kai karena lengannya terkena kuah ramen yang masih panas. Tangan itu kecil... dan... halus, oh Kai baru sadar bahwa tangannya tengah digenggam oleh 'dia'

Sesampainya di UKS, ternyata perawat sekolah tidak ada. Dengan cepat diambilnya salep luka bakar dan dioleskan pada Kai. Kai hanya diam atas perlakuan lembut ini, dia hanya memandang wajah cantik itu dengan seksama.

"Ah selesai Kai-ssi. Dan aku minta maaf sekaligus terima kasih padamu..."

Dan SEEET mata mereka bertemu dan baru mereka sadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Eh maaf. Jeongmal mianhae Kai-ssi" katanya seraya menjauh

"Ah tak apa, Kyungsoo. dan terima kasih telah mengobati lukaku." Dan terima kasih karena kau membuatku sangat mencintaimu, sambung Kai dalam hatinya.

"Ah kalo begitu aku permisi" lalu meninggalkan Kai

"Perkenalan yang manis" kata Kai ketika Kyungsoo pergi dan menatap sapu tangan Kyungsoo yang tertinggal.

**No one can be perfect**

**I think of the heart pounding moments so they can shine again**

_Tak seorang pun dapat menjadi sempurna_

_Aku memikirkan saat hati bersuara jadi mereka dapat bersinar lagi_

Kata orang aku sempurna seperti dewa, tapi apalah arti kata sempurna bila kau tak bersamaku, Kyung. Memang tak ada yang sempurna di bumi ini. Hari itu di taman belakang sekolah aku melihatmu bersama Luhan hyung. Entah apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi tatapan itu tatapan manis yang selalu aku harapkan darimu. Tapi kenapa kau memberikannya pada Luhan hyung? Apa aku terlihat tak nyata bagimu, Kyungsoo? Jarak kalian semakin dekat, Luhan hyung sedikit merundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa kau menutup kelopak matamu? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah kalian akan...

Belum selesai pertanyaan di benakku berhenti, apa yang aku tanyakan benar terjadi. Ciuman. Ya ciuman, mereka berciuman. DAN ITU DI DEPANKU, ya walau mereka tak sadar. Jadi inikah alasan kau menolakku? Menolak kesempurnaanku? Kupandangi wallpaper handphone-ku, kau tersenyum kikuk karena tanganku berada di pundakmu.

-Flashback-

Walau kami sudah berkenalan, entah kenapa untuk dekatnya begitu sulit. Bila kami bertemu, pembicaraan selalu di mulai olehku. Aku tau Kyungsoo susah bersosialisasi, setahun pindah ke sini dia hanya berteman dengan Baekhyun, sepupuku yang mulutnya tipis dan banyak bicara. Aku juga tak tau, anak pendiam sepertimu malah akrab dengan Baekhyun. Dari Baekhyun pun aku tau semua tentangmu, dan hari ini aku sudah siap dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

Kita bertemu kembali dan kikuk kembali. Aku tak tau kenapa selalu kikuk seperti ini. Hari ini kami double date bagiku dan hanya bermain bagi Kyungsoo. Untung ada Baekhyun yang mau membantuku hingga Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut. Di tengah area taman wisata kami berpisah dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun dengan telinga yang lebar dan sama cerewetnya dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo nampak bingung karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya, dimainkannya rok sekolahnya. Pulang sekolah memang kami lagsung ke Incheon Park dan aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku di sini.

Kami mencoba semua wahana permainan yang ada, juga untuk menghilangkan canggung ini. Tak lupa kami juga berselca, meski Kyungsoo malu. Tapi aku ingin mengingat hari ini kencan pertama kita, tidak hanya di otakku tapi di benda lain takut bila suatu saat aku lupa tentang hari ini. Hari pun mulai gelap dan ini romantis menurutku, duduk di kursi taman dengan Kyungsoo lalu menikmati langit yang berubah warna dari biru menjadi merah kemudian menjadi hitam gelap dan berhias bintang. Kugenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo, kuusap lembut dia menoleh padaku.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Ne, Kai"

"Panggil aku Jonginnie"

Kau nampak mengerutkan dahimu, tapi "Ne, waeyo Jonginnie?" katamu lembut. Aku sungguh senang kau memanggilku seperti itu, itu panggilan sayang untukku dari keluargaku.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Em"

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Kyungsoo-ah"

"EH?"

"Aku tau ini mendadak bagimu, tapi jujur sudah lama aku menyukaimu dari awal kau pindah ke sekolah. Kau kaget? Tak apa, aku sadar. Yang ingin kukatakan hanya aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

"Kai"

"Jonginnie, Kyungsoo"

"Maaf aku tak bisa" katanya seraya melepas genggaman tanganku.

"Waeyo Kyungsoo-ah? Bukannya kau single" sungguh aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu Kyungsoo

"Aku tak bisa. Mianhae, mianhae tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya. Jeongmal mianhae"

-flashback off-

Dan kau meninggalkanku Kyungsoo, bahkan di sekolah kau mulai menjauhiku. Persetan dengan SEMPURNA

**Though it hurts sometimes and it's a bit awkward**

**Let's start step by step, with a heart fluttering feeling that can't be expressed with words**

_Meski ini kadang menyakitkan dan ini sedikit canggung_

_Mari mulai perlahan-lahan, dengan sebuah perasaan debaran hati yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata_

Kau habis menangis, aku tau karena kau belahan jiwaku. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi kau langsung pergi dari kelas. Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karena aku sekelas dengannya. Kuikuti kau, tapi kau tak menyadarinya dan langkah ini berhenti di atap gedung olahraga sekolah. Kau berjalan dengan lemas, apa masalahmu Kyungsoo? Dan isakan sekarang mulai keluar dari bibir kissable-mu. Aku masih berdiam di tempat, membiarkan Kyungsoo. Setelah isakan ketiga,

"Hannie"

Itu yang keluar dari mulutmu, apa yang kau lakukan Luhan hyung?

"Hiks..hiks" ritme isakan itu makin cepat

Kududukan diriku di sampingnya dan menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Di mengintip dengan kepala yang masih menempel pada dangan tangan yang bertemu pada kedua lututnya. Matanya melebar, dibetulkannya letak roknya dan posisi duduknya. Berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di wajah cantiknya itu, tapi tanganku lebih dahulu menghapus kristal bening itu. Dia hanya diam, isakannya berkurang lalu kuberi air minum.

"Apa yang terjadi em?" kataku lembut selagi mengelus rambut halusnya

"Aku...aku dan Luhan oppa..hiks"

Kudekap badan mungilnya, kepalanya bersembunyi di dadaku. "Katakan ada apa? Kenapa dengan Luhan hyung?"

"Aku hanya mainan untuknya Jongin"

Terima kasih untuk memanggil dengan nama asliku, alangkah lebih bagus lagi jika kau memanggil dengan nama kesayanganku, Kyungsoo. batinku.

"Aku... dia hanya mempermainkanku, menjadikanku barang taruhan..hiks"

"Barang taruhan?"

"Mereka bertaruh..hiks.. Luhan menyetubuhiku.. hiks"

"MWO?" kurang ajar sekali dia, tanganku memukul tembok di belakang Kyungsoo

"Maaf, apa kalian sudah..."

"Hampir Jongin karena dia memaksaku... untung Suho oppa pulang tepat waktunya. Dia menghajar Luhan habis-habisan dan dia juga yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku untuk taruhan. Aku tak percaya awalnya, tapi ketika istirahat aku mendengar semuanya dari mulut Luhan sendiri."

Kuusap lembut punggungnya, beribu syukur kusampaikan pada Tuhan karena telah menyelamatkan periku ini.

"Dan ini yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Aku kecewa juga malu, kau tau Jongin bukannya meminta maaf tapi dia malah menciumku paksa di depan teman-temannya"

"MWO?"

"Dan sekali lagi aku selamat, karena Kim seosaengim mengetahuinya. Teman-teman Luhan kabur lebih dahulu dan Luhan mendapat skors"

AAARGH, TERIMA KASIH TUHAN. Makin kueratkan pelukan kami.

"Kim seongsaenim? Maksudmu kakak iparku?"

"Em" dengan menganggukan kepalanya yang masih bersandar di dadaku

"Aku takut , bagaimana bila anak-anak lain tau Jongin.. hiks"

"Tenang Kyungsoo-ah, aku jamin kau aman." Karena aku tak membiarkan orang lain melukai periku, malaikatku, dan hidupku. Dan Luhan hyung tunggu saja!

Kyungsoo menjauhkan badannya dan menegap, dia sadar dia sudah membasahi kemeja seragam Kai.

"Ah mian, mianhae seragammu basah"

"Gwenchanha Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tak ingin periku menangis" kuusap lagi air mata yang menetes. Tapi dia malah menangis lagi

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Jongin. Aku..gomawo untuk semuanya"

Kupegang tengkuknya, bermaksud mendekatkan jarak kami kembali tapi..

"Akh"

"Eh wae?" kusibakkan rambutnya dan kulihat tengkuknya, ungu, tengkuk Kyungsoo berwarna ungu dan itu tidak hanya di tengkuknya juga leher di bagian samping pun ada. Ini pasti ulah Luhan. Kulihat sekujur tubuhnya, ada lagi di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tunjukku pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo

"Ketika Luhan berbuat 'itu' aku terlalu berontak lalu dia mengika kedua pergelangan tanganku erat. Dan untuk leher, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya jongin" ucapnya dengan mata yang berair

Kudekap kembali badannya, kenapa kau harus melewati kepahitan itu sayang? Kukecup keningnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, maukah kau 'memulai' denganku?"

Dijauhkannya badannya, " Kai tapi"

"Jongin aku lebih suka kau memanggil nama asliku"

"Jongin, kau tau aku..Luhan.."

"Sssst, aku tak peduli itu. Yang kupedulikan sekarang, aku hanya ingin menjagamu"

"Tapi Jongin.."

"Ssst, percaya padaku. Kalau kau belum bisa mencintaiku, tak apa. Kita bisa memulainya dengan bertahap dan akan kubuat kau mencintaiku"

**I didn't know what it meant in the beginning**

**Or what I had to do**

_Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ini di awal_

_Atau apa yang harus aku lakukan_

Di awal hubungan kami ya walau bisa dibilang hubungan ini ada karena aku memaksa, tapi aku memaksa untuk sesuatu yang baik tidak seperti Luhan. Tentang Luhan, dia pindah ke China Kyungsoo menangis ketika itu. Yah Kyungsoo masih menyukai sunbae sialan yang mengambil cinta pertama dan ciuman pahit pertamanya. Luhan sempat meminta Kyungsoo untuk kembali, tapi tentu saja tak kuizinkan karena Kyungsoo milikku sekarang. Kembali ke awal hubungan kami, kami menjalaninya dengan sulit. Sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan tapi aku tetap berusaha membuat Kyungsoo mencintaiku dan itu sulit. Karena melupakan cinta pertama benar-benar sulit dan kuakui itu ketika tau Kyungsoo dan Luhan berpacaran. Berpacaran dengan kikuk lah yang kami jalani.

**Don't hesitate but approach me first and show me**

**Your fluttering heart**

_Jangan ragu tapi mendekat padaku dan tunjukkan padaku_

_Debaran hatimu_

Hubungan kami mulai dekat dan kami pun memilih universitas yang sama tapi sayangnya jurusan kami tidak sama. Kyungsoo memilih kedokteran dan aku tentu saja manajemen bisnis. Di hari pesta kelulusan sekolah kami dikejutkan kedatangan seseorang, dan itu Luhan. Luhan kembali ke Korea, katanya dia menyesal. Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir, dan itu kenapa dikatakan penyesalan. Luhan juga memilih pindah ke universitas yang sama dengan kami dan kalian tau, dia mengambil kedokteran. Di awalnya ini sungguh membuatku pusing, pasti mereka sering bertemu apalagi sekarang Luhan diberi jabatan Ketua organisasi dengan Kyungsoo sebagai sekretarisnya. Belum lagi perkumpulan sunbae-hoobae, argh kata Baekhyun saja tubuhku sekarang mulai kurus.

Hari ini aku pulang kuliah, karena sungguh kepalaku pusing sekali dan aku sama sekali tak napsu makan. Hari ini juga Kyungsoo belum menghubungi, apa handphone-nya disita Luhan sialan itu. Kurebahkan badan dan hatiku yang rasanya remuk ini, sesekali menge-check handphone barang kali Kyungsoo telpon atau sms tapi tetap hasilnya nihil. Kututup mataku mencoba tidur, barangkali dengan begitu panasku turun. Hingga

TOK TOK

"Aku makan nanti saja ahjumma"

"Tapi tuan muda" kata ahjumma Shim. Dia mungkin khawatir sudah berhari-hari aku malas makan, apalagi dari kemarin aku tidak makan. Ah andai Kyungsoo kemari

"Jangan ganggu aku" bentakku pada akhirnya dan air mataku menetes. Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo

KRIIIET

"Ahjumma sudah kubil..."

"Kau harus makan Jonginnie" suara lembut yang memotong perkataanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku, hidupku tengah berdiri menutup pintu kamarku.

"Kyungsoo"

"Em, omo kau habis menangis?" katanya berusaha menyentuh wajahku tapi segera kuhapus air mataku.

"Tidak, mataku tadi terkena selimut"

"Oh"katanya lalu mengambil piring yang tadi ia letakkan di nakas meja. Apa kau tak tau Kyung aku menangis karenamu?

"Jonginnie ayo makan"

"Aku tak lapar Kyungsoo" kataku dingin membuat gerakan tangannya yang berusaha mensuapiku berhenti dan meletakkan sendok itu ke piringnya lagi.

"Maaf"

"Em ma"

"Maaf, aku tau kau tadi habis menangis. Aku tau yang kau tangisi itu aku. Aku tau aku yang membuatmu sakit begini. Aku tau aku sudah melukai hatimu hingga sakit begini. Aku.."

"Kyung.."

"Maaf Jongin. Maaf karena aku tak memperhatikanmu. Maaf karena aku mengecewakanmu. Maaf aku tak ada di sisimu ketika kau membutuhkanku."

"Kyung"

"Maaf Jongin, jeongmal mianhae. Hubungan kita dimulai dengan cinta sebelah pihak. Terima kasih kau mau menjagaku hingga sekarang. Aku"

"Kyungsoo"

"Jongin aku"

"Kyungsoo hentikan. Kau tau kau itu hidupku, aku berterima kasih karena kau telah berada di sisiku selama ini. Memang hubungan kita berat, tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu. Aku baik-baik saja selama kau berada di sisiku, Kyungsoo-ah"

"Nado saranghae, Jonginnie" ini pertama kalinya berkata dengan tulus seperti itu. Hubungan kami sudah berjalan 3 tahun dan sekarang kami sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 2, dan inilah pertama kalinya jawaban itu sangat ulus. Selama ini dia juga sering menjawab kata cintaku tapi hatinya seakan menolak. Dan ini yang pertama, dan kulihat sekarang malah ia yang menangis.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama, jonginnie."

"Ahni, aku tak menunggumu kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Dan dalam takdir tak ada kata menunggu. Aigoo jangan menangis, aku tak suka kyungsoo menangis lalu matamu menjadi berkantung. Karena aku suka mata bulat Kyungie yang bersinar. Ah aku lapar tau"

Dia tersenyum, entah sifat kenakan keluar begitu saja jika bersama dia padahal jika bersama orang lain aku hanya memasang muka dingin dan datar, tapi tidak sedatar Sehun anak Baekhyun. Oh ya tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun lulus SMA mereka menikah yah karena Baekhyun sudah hamil dahulu. Aku juga tak tau bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan itu, padahal Chanyeol seperti anak kecil walau dia murid semester akhir ketika kami kelas 11. Dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa wajah anak mereka sedatar itu, padahal orang tuanya super duper hiperaktif. Ah aku hingga melupakan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau melamun Jonginnie?"

"Pertamanya aku memikirkan kita tapi merambat hingga pasangan hiperaktif itu?"

"Maksudmu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol oppa? Wae?"

"Ahni, ahni. Suapi lagi Kyungie" haha mana mungkin aku berterus terang ingin memiliki anak dengan Kyungsoo

"Aku harap kau tak berpikir macam-macam" katanya selagi menyuapiku

"Macam-macam? Memang apa macam-macam?" godaku

"Aish, lupakan. Segera habiskan makananmu dan minum obatmu"

"Kau tak asyik"

"Huft. Jongin kau sudah dewasa" katanya lalu membawa piring kotor juga obatku yang telah kuminum. Aku hanya menjadi anak kecil jika bersamamu dan eomma saja Kyungsoo. selang beberapa menit dia kembali tapi dengan membawa tas.

"Eh kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada kuliah siang Jonginnie"

"Tidak bertemu Luhan kan"

"Aish, tidak Luhan oppa sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk magang kau tau"

Syukurlah.

"Ppoppo" kataku seraya menyodorkan pipiku. Kenapa bukan bibirku? Aku tak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo, dan aku bukan Luhan. Tapi...

"Jja, aku kuliah dulu Jonginnie. Cepat sembuh" katanya lalu berlari bisa kulihat rona merah di wajahnya.

OH MY, ini first kiss kami! Tapi kenapa cepat sekali dan kenapa hanya menempel saja. Pffft. Setidaknya sekarang lebih baik. Dan aku harap kami bisa segera melakukan yang lebih dari tadi, hehe.

**Though it hurts sometimes and it's a bit awkward**

**Let's start step by step, with a heart fluttering feeling that can't be expressed with words**

_Meski ini kadang menyakitkan dan sedikt aneh_

_Mari mulai bertahap, dengan sebuah perasaan debaran hati yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata_

**Though it hurts sometimes and it's a bit awkward**

**Don't rush it, it's okay**

**Even if things don't happen as you hoped they would**

**Just wait**

**With a certain heart fluttering feeling**

_Meski ini kadang menyakitkan dan sedikit canggung_

_Jangan mendesaknya, ini baik_

_Bila sesuatu tidak terjadi seperti yang kamu harapkan jadinya_

_Hanya menunggu_

_Dengan sebuah perasaan debaran hati yang pasti_

Yang namanya hubungan apalagi hubungan cinta belum tentu berjalan dengan mulus, semua orang tau itu. Hubungan cinta kami memang sulit, tapi kami masih bersama hingga sekarang. Apalagi sekarang Luhan hyung sudah wisuda, jadi Kyungsoo ku aman. Entahlah kenapa Luhan hyung tak segera mencari pengganti Kyungsoo? karma kah? Aku juga tidak tau.

Hari ini aku mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumah, karena saudaraku dari Jepang sedang berlibur di sini dia penasaran dengan calon istriku. Hubungan kami memang sudah disetujui, semuanya hanya tinggal menunggu kesiapan mental Kyungsoo kalau aku lulus SMA pun sudah siap. Jujur ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah aku iri. Saat itu hubungan kami masih kaku, walaupun sudah menginjak tahun kedua. Ya memang menikah bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mudah apalagi jika kau punya trauma tentang cinta. Aku tak memaksa Kyungsoo, aku tak ingin ia menjadi terbebani. Memang apa yang kita harapkan belum tentu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan.

Setelah menjemput di rumah sakit tempat magangnya, aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dulu sekaligus minta ijin untuk memulangkan Kyungsoo malam. Seperti biasa dia berdandan dengan cepat, Kyungsoo memang tak suka sesuatu yang ribet. Baginya simpel itu lebih baik, tapi yang sopan tentunya. Dia mengenakan kemeja dan rok selutut, rambut hitamnya digerai. *numpang cerita, aku kangen banget rambut item Kyungsoo TT

Sampainya di rumah kami sudah disambut saudaraku dan yang tak terduga ternyata paman dan bibi ikut. Mereka datang terlambat rupanya karena masih ada urusan. Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Paman dan bibi terlihat menyukainya, pastinya sedangkan saudaraku masih memandangi Kyungsoo. Aish, Kris menyebalkan.

"Kau pintar sekali Jongin memilih"

"Bukan Jongin yang memilih mom, lebuh tepatnya dipilih. Kalau Kyungsoo bertemu denganku dulu, pasti Kyungsoo memilihku"

Hish, percaya dirinya sama sekali tak berkurang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu, ya saudaraku memang tampan dengan muka blasteran luarnya bagi para yeoja.

"Oh ya kata Jongin, kau pintar memasak. Mau membantuku? Mungkin sebentar lagi orang tua Jongin datang"

"Eh eomma dan appa pulang?"

"Iya Jongin, tadi mereka mengabariku. Kajja Kyungsoo"

Selagi Kyungsoo memasak bersama bibi, aku berbincang dengan Kris dan paman. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa berkumpul seperti ini apalagi appa dan umma yang selalu sibuk kerja pulang, andai Kyungsoo sudah menjadi istriku. Tak lama bersamaan dengan siapnya makan malam, appa dan umma sampai di rumah.

"Loh koper umma dan appa mana?"

"Ah mianhae Jongin, kami hanya sehari di sini. Besok pagi kami harus ke China, ini aku bawakan oleh-oleh dari Makau. Oh ya mana Kyungsoo?" kata appa

"Di dapur" aku kecewa, tapi setidaknya mereka mau mengunjungiku apalagi noonaku sekarang tak ada di rumah, Kim Minseok sudah pindah ke Inggris ikut suaminya si kepala kardus itu. Ya aku kesepian dan Kyungsoo tak pernah mau menginap, dia takut pandangan orang karena kami belum menikah. Aku pernah bercanda mengajaknya menikah, yah tentu saja dia menolak karena belum siap.

Ruang makan sangat ramai dan hangat malam ini dan besok pagi rumah ini akan sepi kembali. Kris, paman, dan bibi besok mau ke Daegu mereka memiliki villa di sana, lalu lusa paman dan bibi kembali lagi ke Jepang. Kalau si tiang itu, seminggu di sini mungkin dia mencari gadis Korea nantinya. Molla.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau tidak menginap saja?" kata eomma

"Ehm, mianhamnida eomma"

"Kau takut pandangan orang?" kata eomma, aku memang menceritakan semua tentang Kyungsoo tentang hubungan kami.

"Em, ne"

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan Jongin?" celetuk Kris

"Eh"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian segera menikah, umur kalian sudah cukup dan tahun depan kalian wisuda" kata appa

"Maaf appa, aku..."

"Kami belum siap" ujarku. Eomma hanya tersenyum dan dia paham.

"Baiklah aku antar Kyungsoo pulang. Na kkalke"

Selama di mobil hanya keheningan yang menemani kami. Hingga tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan blok rumah Kyungsoo. Sampai di depan rumahnya, aku bersiap membuka pintu tapi Kyungsoo menahan lenganku.

"Jongin"

"em"

"Jonginnie aku harap kau bersabar sedikit lagi" katanya sambil menunduk

"Ya, aku selalu bersabar untukmu chagiya" kutarik wajahnya dan kukecup keningnya. Ya aku hanya bersabar menunggu Kyungsoo siap menikah denganku, aku tau dia tak akan meninggalkanku. Hubungan kami sudah dekat, dan intensitas ciuman pun meningkat Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa. Ya ciuman kami hanya sekedar menempel. Pernah aku mencium 'lebih' maksudku melumat, dia memang diam tapi dia menangis. Hem Xiao Luhan, Xiao Luhan kenapa Kyungsoo harus jatuh padamu?

"Ssut, hajima. Aku memahamimu"

"Selama ini kau yang selalu memahamiku Jongin, sedangkan aku"

"Ssut, sudah Kyungsoo. apa selama ini aku meminta 'imbal balik'? Sudah jangan dipikirkan, ini sudah malam princess ku harus segera tidur"

**Though it hurts sometimes and it's a bit awkward**

**Let's start step by step, with a heart fluttering feeling that can't be expressed with words**

_Meski ini kadang menyakitkan dan sedikit canggung_

_Mari memulai bertahap, dengan sebuah perasaan debaran hati yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata _

Akhir bahagia dari awal yang sulit. Pagi ini kami menikah, aku dan Kyungsoo. Aku senang sekali, akhirnya kami mengakhiri masa pacaran kami di pelaminan. Dan kini memulai awal hubungan yang resmi yang suci dan tentunya dengan Kyungsoo yang berganti marga menjadi Kim. Ah Kyungsoo datang, dia berjalan dengan anggun dengan tangan yang digandeng appanya. Sampai di latar, lengan Kyungsoo berpindah padaku. Bisa kulihat tadi Do ahjussi meneteskan air matanya ketika memberikan lengan Kyungsoo padaku.

Kami mengucap janji suci, selesai janji suci kuintip kedua orang tua kami yang meneteskan air mata kembali. Kini sesi ciuman sakral, pertama kukecup hidungnya lalu bibir kissable itu hanya menempel tak lebih, mungkin 'lebih'nya nanti.

Sekarang kami berada di mobil menuju mansion keluarga yang ada di Jeju dan tentunya masih menggunakan jas dan gaun pengantin kami. Kyungsoo pun sudah tidur dengan kepala yang menyender di bahuku. Ah little Kim tunggu kami :D

Kami tiba di mansion malam sekitar setengah 7, Kyungsoo sangat lelah. Terbukti dirinya masih tidur nyenyak di gendonganku. Kuletakkan badannya di tempat tidur pengantin kami.

"Kyungie, Kyungsoo-ah, Kim Kyungsoo bangunlah"

Dia bangun, membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kita sudah sampai Jonginnie? Apa kau menggendongku hingga ke sini?"

"Hehe, ne"

"Aku kan berat, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tau kau lelah, istriku. Berat apanya hem?"

"Oh ya kau mandi sana. Biar aku memasak"

"Eh kau mau memasak dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin?"

"Eh hehehe, ya sudah keluarlah sebentar biar aku mandi dahulu."

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja?"

"Yakk Kim Jongin" teriaknya lalu mendorong tubuhku keluar hem masih saja begitu.

Selagi menunggunya aku mengelilingi mansion ini, sudah lama aku tak ke sini. Dulu ketika aku kecil aku sering ke sini bersama Minseok noona dan kakek-nenek, sekarang ketika aku besar malah bersama istriku.

"jongin"

"Jonginnie" teriaknya lagi ada apa sih

"Wae?"

Kepalanya pun menyembul dai balik pintu kamar mandi, "Ehm, bisa kau membelikankan baju tidur untukku, yang kuambil tadi basah"

"Ne"

Ya kami memang tidak membawa pakaian ke sini, kata eomma semua sudah siap di mansion. Aku membuka lemari barangkali ada Minseok noona yang ditinggal karena jika ngambek biasanya dia kabur ke sini. Dan kenapa baju yang ada di lemari seperti ini, aish ini pasti pekerjaan Baekhyun. Ya walaupun aku suka bila Kyungsoo mengenakan lingrie tapi tentu dia tidak mau. Kulihat lemari di kamar lain, untung ada baju noona yang tertinggal.

"Jongin" katanya ketika kubuka pintu kamar kami

"Igeo" kataku sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya, tunggu dia tidak menggunakan wardrobe? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Segera setelah Kyungsoo selesai aku segera mandi dan makan masakan yang dibuatnya. Sungguh kami lelah dan ketika kembali ke kamar, malah hening yang kami dapatkan. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memainkan handphone-nya, aku tau dia gugup.

"Kyungsoo"

"Em, wae?"

"Kenapa kau minggir sekali?" lalu kutarik pelan tangannya di tengah ranjang.

"Em" sesekali dia membetulkan baju tidurnya yang kebesaran hingga pundaknya terekspos. Ya memang itu baju noona ketika masih gendut dulu.

"Kyungsoo" kataku selagi membetulkan bajunya. Aku harap dia siap, kudongakkan kepalanya. Kudekatkan jarak kami, dia diam menutup matanya. Kukecup lembut kening, hidung lalu mulutnya. Kuberanikan diri melumat bibirnya yang ternyata sangat manis hingga kecium lehernya, dia tak meneteskan air mata. Syukurlah. Hingga kubuka kancing bajunya dan

"Jongin" katanya sambil menahan gerakan tanganku

"Em, wae? Kau belum siap" kulihat air mata mulai menetes

"Baiklah" kumundurkan tanganku tapi ditahan Kyungsoo

"Wae?"

"Jongin, maaf"

"Gwenchanha, sudah kita tidur saja dulu" kataku sambil membenakan posisi tidurku.

"Jongin"

"Em"

"Lakukanlah"

"Kau siap?"

"itu kewajibanku, Jongin"

"Aku tak memaksamu, Kyungsoo"

"Ahni, aku tak mau egois terus Jongin. Lakukanlah tapi"

"Aku bukan Luhan"

"Maaf"

Kucium lembut bibirnya lagi "Kau sungguh-sungguh Kyungsoo?"

Bukannya menjawab dia malah menyium bibirku. Baiklah, kesabaran selanjutnya menunggu little Kim. Bertahap dan bersabar.

.

.

END

Big thanks to buat yang review, follow, atau favorite ini fanfic nantinya. Fanfic yang aku buat kali ini asli panjang banget dan cuma sehari bikinnya. Padahal buat bikin fanfic yang CATCH U updatenya sebulan sekali mana pendek pula. Mungkin ini fanfic sebagai permintaan maaf saya juga karena update lama. Kayaknya saya cocoknya jadi author yang nulis fanfic oneshoot, kalo chapter ada aja kendala contohnya males hehe. Buat fanfic yang CATCH U ga aku panjang-panjangin, mungkin chap 5 ending? Tapi ga tau juga, hehe.

BTW ini saya suka banget lagunya, ngena banget walau pertama bingung nentuin POV dan harus bolak-balik nonton Cyrano Dating Agency pas Sekyung nyari Ray. Dan alhamdulillah jadilah ini fanfic. Dengerin deh chingu keren deh pokoknya. Ra D emang keren, dia juga yang prosedur in JoKhun nyanyi buat Vic umma.

Oh ya minal aidzin wal faidzin chingudeul, readerdeul pokok semuanya deh. Maapin salah-salah saya ya :D

REVIEW JUSEOYO :D :3


End file.
